Trunks, The first adventure
by dragonsword06
Summary: The pregnancy of Trunks
1. Default Chapter

Trunks, the first legacy /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/ Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I hate writing these things, damnit. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/ A/N: This story is about the pregnancy of Trunks. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/  
  
It was a rainy day, as where many days during the past month of April. Bulma was sitting on the couch watching TV. She was going through some sort of problem but everyone just thought she was having "that damn monthly thingy that makes her all moody" as Vegeta put it so they left her alone. Little did they know that it was quite the opposite, she hadn't had "that damn monthly thingy that makes her all moody" in three months. She had gone to the doctor earlier that day and found out what she guessed, she was bearing a child.  
  
This would not have bothered her that much if it was Yamcha's child, but they hadn't slept together since before the whole incident with King Cold. That only left one person left in the house possible, Vegeta. She cursed herself quietly for that stupid drunken night, even if she wasn't completely drunk she didn't care. And since she was Pro-Life she would have to tell Vegeta.  
  
"Well" she said to herself "I can at least make this part fun."  
  
She decided that today would be the perfect day to do this, since Yamcha was out (probably with one of his fangirl friends that shower him with gifts, the pig) she could break it to him slowly later. She got up and went into the kitchen and saw her mom at the stove, cooking up a storm.  
  
"Mom, you look tired, go lay down," Bulma said.  
  
"YIPPES" Mrs. Briefs screamed "O, sorry Bulma, I'm fine, go on your way, I have to finish this."  
  
"No you go Mom, I got this"  
  
"Are you sure? You never had much of a talent for cooking."  
  
"YES GOD DAMNIT I GOT IT!!!!" Bulma hollered.  
  
"Ok, I'll go lay down." Mrs. Briefs said in her usual ditsy voice.  
  
Finally alone she looked out the window as she started to stir the spaghetti sauce for dinner tonight. Out the window she could see the GR. and through a small porthole Vegeta training. She hit a button next to the window and instead of the dreary rainy day she saw inside the red lit GR. A month beforehand she had implanted this and a communicator inside of the GR. to keep an eye on him wile he was training. She looked at the father of her child with some grim satisfaction and odd fondness.  
  
"This may not be so bad after all." She said, then quickly laughed at herself for being so stupid. She knew this was going to be hell.  
  
"May as well soften the blow." She mumbled and dumped some tasteless night-cough tablets in the sauce to make sure there where no explosions at the dinner table when she delivered the 'happy' news, called her mom, dad, and then hit a button that would turn of the GR. And went in to set the table for what would be an interesting dinner 


	2. Chapter 2: The news

###############Disclaimer: DBZ ain't mine. Check Japan####################

A/N: Its been a while, round 2 or so years since my last. I am older, wiser, and a better writer, looking back on my storys, I find them harder to follow than they used to be. I hope to at least finish this saga up, and hope to branch out into different areas of fanfic, and even my own, original stories.

Chapter 2: eat your dinner, damnit

The family gathered around the dinner table, unknowing of the night ahead. Bulma sighed at the sight of them, all happy and what not. She could just drop the food, all of it on the way out.

"No, I must do this" She said to herself. She pushed the doors open as she brought out the spaghetti and set it down in front of her family, and the sayin prince. Suddenly the thought struck her, she is bearing an alien child.

She had never spoken to Chichi about her pregnancy, she would have to, in the morning of course.

"You all can start eating now, I still have more to get." She said quietly.

In the space of time that it took her to go to the kitchen and return with the salad, Vageta was on his second helping, while the rest of her family was eagerly eating their own first helping. By the time she had gotten the garlic bread, the effects of the pills where hitting everyone, Vageta in particular.

She nibbled on a salad and garlic bread while she waited to see an opening. About twenty minuets into the meal, she saw her chance. Vagita was constantly shacking his head in an effort to stay awake. Her parents (the pills catching up with their old age) where all but asleep on their half full plates.

"Vageta." She said, quietly, her voice quivering.

He only grunted.

"I need to tell you something." She said, her whole body shaking.

That caught his attention. He looked over at her, his eyes bleary from the medicine caught her general shape.

"What is it woman?" He managed to grunt out.

Angered at this callus response, she decided to go forth with more determination. For all she knew, this may turn out to be good for the brute of a man.

"I am pregnant" she said in a low whisper.

Its out, that's it, he's gona kill me, it will all be over soon. All of these thoughts raced through her head as she clenched her eyes, waiting for the inevitable outburst.

It never came.

She looked up, and saw that he was smiling.

"So, that Yamcha runt finally planted his seed in one. This will drive him nuts, I cant wait till you tell him, he will die with shock." He laughed drunkenly.

Now, pissed off she let him have it.

"NO YOU STUPID BITCH, ITS YOUR'S" She roared.

That wiped the grin off of his face, replaced by a stunned, shocked look. As she looked around, she noticed her parents where awake. She suddenly realized how loud she must have been and became very red She wanted to cry, but it had to be done.

Only one word came out of his mouth "When"?

"Three months ago, at that party we went to. We got a little drunk and…" She trailed off, not wanting her parents to hear the details. It had been one of her better exploits since before Yamcha.

Her parents, now physically and emotionally exhausted beyond belief, fainted in their seats. Vegeta, however, with his strong sayin blood, was able to stay awake.

"Are you su…."

"Yes, I'm sure, that was the only time in a while."

"Im going to train" He said as he arose from the table. His face was expressionless, his movements resolute. He moved to the elevator that would take him to the big training room, in the basement. He only used it on the rare occasion, due to the higher danger levels that go along with high gravity and being under a house combined. He pressed the button and he was gone.

She was alone. All alone. She cleared her table and fell into tears, her parents snoring away near her.

He sat in the room, alone, the gravity off. He couldn't move to turn the chamber on, not now. This hadn't happened to him in years. He was a father, once. In his youth, not uncommon for the sayins, a race that aged sexually in only ten years, faster if it was nobility. He once had a son, a boy named Trubos, he had died in the explosion of planet Vegeta, to his knowledge, along with his concubine, Marlet.

Those memories came rushing back to him in a wave. He couldn't train with these thoughts, this was something he would have to sort out. It was some sort of sign. Not that he really gave a flying shit, all he knew is that he was stuck, dead stuck. He would see her through the pregnancy, he was not completely without honor, after all. He would see her through birth, and teach her how to train the young boy, then he would leave, then return to finish training him.

But for now, he was stuck with a moody, blue haired (how did it get like that anywise) neurotic bitch.


End file.
